A Cold Night in Miami
by drvvh
Summary: Calleigh has had enough of the abuse, so she calls a friend for help. WARNING:this contain's the issuse of abuse, nothing too graphic, just a little warning. Also Hagan fan may NOT want to read this.
1. it's time to leave

Hey all this is the latest thing my muse has come up 

with! This is just the first chapter, I have more

written. I wanted to see the reaction I get from this

part.

pairing: j/c (sorta) eventually s/c (maybe)

disclaimer:I don't own these beautiful people,

although I wish I did

A/N: This contains mentions of abuse , so if that

bothers you I advise you turn back now. If your a fan

of John Hagan , I would also advise turning back.

rating:R just to be safe

The night was cold. Too cold for the likes of the angst ridden, blonde, who was accustom to the warm tropical heat that the southern city provided. But tonight the overly air conditioned room was being heated.

She sat cuddled up in a fleece blanket, no make up on, hair pulled back in a messy bun, with little locks hanging around her face. The comfy gray sweatshirt with purple lettering, and the light blue worn-in pajama bottoms hung loosely on her tiny frame.

She watched as the rain pounded down on the city. A cup Sleepytime tea warmed her cheek, as a stormed brewed inside her head.

She had been lonely, he had been persistent, and somehow she had ended up in his bed, had ended up becoming his lover and his girlfriend.

But now he was being coming possessive and controlling. She had stopped wearing her dress suits when she had first started sleeping with him, but now she was back to wearing them, this time to hide the malicious bruises he left on her.

She knew she had to end it, but how she was going to get out of it with out being killed in the process was beyond her.

He had made threats, he had told her that if she ever left him that he would kill her, and she knew he could do it too. She needed help, and that was that. But asking for help had always been her weakness. She didn't want to have to disrupt others lives just because lil' ole' her had a problem.

But being a CSI had taught her that no matter how hard this was for her she had to get help. She knew if she didn't she would end up as another one of those women that she saw on a regular basis, coming into the morgue because they didn't have the courage or the will to get out of the relationship.

It seemed like if she stayed she was damned, and if she left she was damned as well. The abuse had only been going on for a few weeks, but she couldn't take it anymore. She had been abused like this once before in her life, and vowed then never to be the victim again.

That's way on that blustery night in the usually sunny city of Miami, she picked up the phone and made the phone call that would break the cycle of hurt in her life. She called the one person who would believe her, the one person who would help her get through this mess she had gotten herself into.

The tears of shame escaped her eye's as she dialed the all too familiar number. It rang twice, before the deep male voice answered. It's brooding tone was suprisingly comforting to her.

"Hey Tim it's me, Calleigh..." she said shakily.

"Hey Cal, whats up? You okay?" his voice becoming laced with concern and worry from the vulnerability in her voice.

Calleigh concentrated hard on not letting herself breakdown well she was on the phone with this wonderful man, with whom she had never wanted to see her as a damsel in distress.

"Actually Tim, I'm not okay," she said slowly. The tears of mixed emotions streamed down her pale face.

"Calleigh your scaring me. What happened?" his voice urgent and fearful.

"I need you to help.. help me." Calleigh said calmly, but her voice faltering slightly from the tears. "When I first told you about my relationship with John, you told me that if he ever laid a hand on my to tell you..." her voice trailed off, and Tim could hear her trying to control her breathing and her emotion's.

The rage began to form inside of him. He had never imagined that she would actually have to make this phone call. He had made sure she knew that he would be there for her if anything were to happen, but that had only been precautionary. He hadn't expected John Hagan to actually be abusive toward her. A little possessive maybe, but not abusive. Although lately she had started to show the sign's that something wasn't right.

She wasn't as cheery anymore, and whenever anyone came up behind her or even touched her she flinched or let a slight screech. Not to mention her style change right in the middle of a heat wave. He had wanted her to come to him first, before he would ask her about it, and he felt grateful that she had.

"Calleigh , you don't have to explain yourself right now," he said gently. " Go pack a bag, and get everything you might need. I think it would be best if you stayed with me for a few days, so we can figure out how to deal with this. Is that okay with you?" he asked, knowing that forcing her to leave would be the worst thing to do at this time. The only way to help her was to let her lead the way.

"Okay. Thank you Tim," she said gratefully, as she headed into her bedroom to pack. " I knew that you would help me throught this. I feel so stupid for even getting myself into this situation, but I'm just glad that I have the support of a great friend like you." she said sincerely.

"Calleigh you know damn well that this isn't your fault, and you also know that I will always support you, okay," Tim said intensely, but softening toward the end.

" Okay, thanks again Tim," she said with a smile in her voice. This caused him to smile as well.

"I'll come and pick you up in, say 20 minutes,alright?" Tim asked as he got up off the couch, where he had been watching the baseball game.

"That would be great, see you then." she said as she started throwing cloths into a large duffel bag.

"Bye" he said before hanging up the phone.


	2. leaving isn't as easy as it may seem

Calleigh frantically tossed all her favorite cloths,shoes, and other necessities into the old army green bag. She had to be ready to leave when Tim

got there.She knew that if they weren't gone soon John would show up and thing's would get ugly.She didn't want to think about the consequences of him

finding her as she was leaving. And she sure as hell didn't want Tim to see her anymore vulnerable then he already had seen her.Asking for his help, admitting

what she had was too much of a blow to her ego as it was. 'But staying would have been so much worse,'she thought as she grabbed her make-up and other

toiletries from the adjoined bathroom. 'I would have given up power completely if I had stayed. And that would have made me weak and even more vulnerable.'

The silence in her apartment was suddenly distrubed and she was pulled out of her thoughts by the slamming of her front door, and the loud calling of her name.

"So much for avoiding that bastard," she said in an irritated whisper to her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

' Why the hell is this man running me out of my own home,' was her last thought before the large man in question stalked into her bedroom.

"Think your going somewhere Calleigh?"his voice was angry and there was a hint of controlling sarcasim mixed in there.

"God John, I would think by now you would have figure out that I do, in fact, like men that knock."she hissed at him, trying to move past him to where her duffle

bag lay on the bed.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that comment,"he hissed back into her ear, while gripping her arms tightly at her sides.

"Let me go John,"she said angerly through clenched teeth, all the while trying to free herself from his oppressive grasp.His grip only tightened and the anger in

his eye intensified. "Why should I let you go Calleigh? All your going to do is leave me.And nobody , I mean nobody get's away with leaving me, "he screamed

at her.

His booming voice reverberated off the walls of the small bedroom, scaring Calleigh to tear's. She didn't want to cry, she knew it would only make thing's worse,

but one solitary tear escaped her eye, followed by John's large hand connecting to her face causing her to yelp in pain.

"Damn it Calleigh, you know I hate it when you cry." his voice was gental, and the whole experience seemed surreal to her.How this evil man could go from

yelling at her and hitting her, to speaking as though she actually ment something to him.He had been this way the other time's he had hit her as well. He would

get mad over little thing's and take it out on her, then after everything was said and done he would realize his action's and become apologitic.Calleigh knew that

he wasn't really sorry and knew that he wouldn't stop. That was why she was leaving.That was if she could get out of her apartment without him hurting her

anymore.

"John I wouldn't be crying if it hadn't been for you," the words slipped from her lip's quietly without her even giving it a second thought. Only when she saw

anger raise again in his hazel eye's did she think about the actions that would accompany those words.The crisp cracking of his hand hitting her skin sounded

loudly in the silence of the room.Calleigh knew that she should have been in pain. The pain that she had experienced not five minutes before,but this time she

repressed the feeling, trying her best to block out the hell that she was going through.


	3. Tim saves the day

Calleigh didn't start feeling the pain of the beating until she heard the slam of the door and the sound of John shouting something incoherent. She watch in silence as Tim and John shouted angerly at each other. Her head hurt too much to make out what they were saying to each other, but from her curled up position agains the wall, she saw Tim pull his gun on John and order him out. To her astonishment John put up little fight. He obviously was starting to feel guilty about what he had  
done.

'No matter how guilty his is now, next time he gets anger he's just going to use my body as a punching bag again,' she thought remorsefully. 'But there isn't going to be a next time. I won't let there be a next time.' This was the last thought Calleigh had before she blacked out.

Tim watched angerly as John stormed out of the apartment. He was ready to kill John for what he had done to Calleigh. 'Calleigh,' he thought suddenly, and turned to see her fading out of consciousness, slumped agaist the wall. He ran to her. Kneeling cautiously next to her; he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her blood pulsing steadily through the pale skin under her jaw.

Emotions were coursing through Tim's body and mind; hatred for John; love for Calleigh; fear for Calleigh's life; shame for not knowing about the abuse.Looking at Calleigh's pale, bruised body hurt Tim deep down in his soul. Somehow seeing the woman that he had secretly loved for years looking lifeless and mistreated scarred his psyche more than the most brutal crime scene.

Tim pulled himself out of this train of thought.The CSI in him was kicking in. He knew that Calleigh needed medical attention and her apartment needed to be processed for evidence.

Still crouched next to Calleigh, Tim pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. He identified himself as CSI Speedle and requested an ambulance sent to Calleigh's residence, and for police and CSI's to be sent in as well. When he got off the phone with emergency services he called Horatio Caine.


End file.
